Witch Parker
by A Different Kind Of Yellow
Summary: Liz leaves Roswell to let Max find his destiny. But where?
1. Default Chapter

Hi everybody. This is my 5th fanfic. It's totally different than anything else I've written. I should be revising for my Chemistry teat that I have tomorrow but I had this story in my head so I just had to put it down on paper, or rather, into the computer to give to you lot out there. Most of the info you already know. Second chapter will be up as soon as I am able to use the computer again, or if I am quick, in about ten minute's time. Please, please read and review!  
  
Witch Parker (By Kirstills)  
  
  
  
Liz Parker walked through the doors of the nearest tourist office and bought a map of the town she had just arrived in. Liz was in what you might call the 'muggle' world or the normal world. Liz was definitely not normal. Liz was just a sixteen year old girl with many life, love, family and friend problems to her name until she got up, and walked out of her life. Her life as a trainee witch. She had left her former lover, Max Evans, to let him find his destiny with another woman. This woman was named Tess 'Bitch' Harding, as Liz and her ex-best friends Maria and Alex had called her. But Liz wasn't just the weird one. Max, his sister Isabel, his best mate Michael and this Tess Harding girl, were all aliens from an unknown planet millions of miles away from planet Earth. Max had been Liz's high school sweetheart from day one, when they had first gazed into each other's eyes and fell deeply in love with one an other. But then Tess came along with her known thoughts about their planets, telling him that they had once been married on that other world, where he was King, and she was his Queen. At first, it was all laughs and jokes, until they found out about their powers. Max could re-mould a complicated pottery sculpture with a wave of his hand; Michael could stop things in mid-air; and Isabel could listen to CD's without a CD player and walk into peoples dreams unnoticed. Tess however, she could erase peoples' memories and make new ones, like you see in Men In Black. Liz left to let them get on with it. She was sycic; she could see the future. Tess and Max were going to get married, have children and go home. Liz couldn't believe what she saw, so she had just gone on with her normal life. Until the 'Future Max' came and told her how Tess was going to leave the Royal Four, and how it would destroy the aliens' lives forever, ending up with a war. Liz had to make Max fall out of love with her. She pretended to sleep with her ex-boyfriend Kyle, knowing that Max would come to see her that night. He left heart-broken. It had worked, Max was out of love and Liz left. She had been on the road for twelve days now and still had nowhere to go. Every time she stopped in new towns, she bought a map, and just wandered. On the third day, she had gone to the cinema, sat on her own at the back, and cried her eyes out. On the fifth day she had left America, on a plane, and had travelled to Britain, where she had slept by the door of a chip shop, until the kind Spanish owner, who had felt sorry for the lonely lass, offered her a bed and breakfast for £5. After three whole days begging on the streets, singing songs and playing her clarinet. (Which she could not bear to give up as it reminded her of her parents who had been killed in a train crash, three years before. They had bought it for her for her 12th birthday.) By the end of the eighth day she had enough money to travel up to Scotland, where she had heard the flats were far cheaper than London was. Liz still had her journal with her, and after buying a new pen, she began to write in it again, for her last pen had just ran out:  
  
Dear Diary, I am still very lonely without Alex, Maria or Max. I have been in the 'real' world for twelve days now, and am travelling north this very second. I have been very fortunate begging each day by street corners to raise enough money to get me there. I should have sold my clarinet, but I just couldn't bear to lose it. It reminds me of Roswell. Home. That is where I should right now, and not running away. As Mama always said, 'running away never causes anything but trouble.' I wonder if they are missing me in Roswell. I have to leave it at that. Because I know no one misses me. But I am still hoping for a miracle. Three young boys have just sat down beside me, saying hello. So I better reply and sign off here, Lots of Love, Liz 


	2. The weird and wonderful

" Hey, can I help you?" asked Liz to the three lads standing infront of her.  
  
" Uh, yes mam," said one, "We were wondering if you could kindly let us share those three spare seats with us."  
  
" Oh, sure, help yourself." Liz replied, thinking 'Lads in America are never that friendly, only if you knew them.  
  
The three lads sat down, and one pulled out a battery-operated laptop.  
  
" Nice laptop." Commented Liz.  
  
" Thanks, I got it from me mam."  
  
The boys and Liz were silent for most of the train journey, apart from when the boys spoke to each other. The scenery was beautiful, from the train. Or what she could see from the window. Suddenly Liz felt ever so tired and fell asleep, when she awoke, the train had stopped at the last station and one boy was prodding her awake.  
  
" It's the last stop, miss. We're in Glasgow. You can take a taxi or a bus to the other bus station if you like, it's only about half a mile away up the road."  
  
" Thanks." said Liz, getting off the train and looking around. The train station was bustling with hundreds of people, walking very fast past her.  
  
" John, look at yersel, ye managed to get yersel covered in ice-cream. Go ta the loo and wash it all of now!" shouted a women to her 6 year old boy, in a very broad Scottish accent.  
  
" Excuse me," Liz asked the women, who was now staring down at her, "can you point me to the exit please?"  
  
The women's face broke into a smile. "Lost are you?" Liz nodded. " Well, lass, see that sign sayin' Superdrug?" Liz nodded again. " Well, just beyond that is the exit, and you can get a bus to the next station on that. You could get a bite to eat there, dear, you look half starved." The tall women smiled and handed her a five-pound note. " There you go dear, yer a polite wee bunny, no I don't want it, keep it. Fill yersel up. And here's 20p for the loo, you need cleaned up. Bye, pet."  
  
When Liz found the bathrooms, she found that her hair was plastered all over her face. Un-noticed to her, she had been crying in her sleep, and now had tear-stained cheeks, and red eyes.  
  
When Liz saw herself, she gasped. " Oh, god, I look awful, no wonder that lady felt sorry for me!" She waved a hand over her face, and there was the real Liz Parker, looking very normal and pretty.  
  
Being a witch, she never went anywhere without her book of Wicca, and her diary. Her diary was written in invisible ink, so that nobody could read it but herself, so she could look back on the good life she did have with Maria, Alex and Max.  
  
Liz then set off to find the bus that would take her to the next train Station, where she would later end up in the north of Scotland. Liz found a map, and said to herself,  
  
Magic spell whisk me away, Where I want to be this very day. Don't take me to London, Paris, Rome or New York, Take me the furthest up this fork. To Fort William, is where I will be, And please take me there and let me see.  
  
The world around Liz spinned, and just like that she was gone from Glasgow, and landed in Fort William, home of a cinema with only two screens and a MacDonalds, where her first meal would be. 


	3. Survival

Chapter 3  
  
Liz walked up and down the shops for hours, going in to every single shop. There was a 'Boots', a library, a Thorntons (chocolate and toffee) shop, two gadget shops right next to each other, a couple of newsagents, a post office and a 99p shop called 'Fads'.  
  
The first thing Liz did was to go into the Post Office and transfer her American money for the British currency. The lady behind the desk said she only changed notes, so Liz took out every single note and laid them on her desk. The lady gasped, but hid it with a slightly small cough. Liz had over a hundred notes in her wallet. Liz had brought her entire bank account with her.  
  
" Eh, miss, if you don't mind me asking, where did you get all that money from?"  
  
" This is my entire American bank account, miss. I hope you aren't appalled."  
  
" Oh, no miss, I've just never seen this much money-"  
  
" But you work in a Post Office!" cut in Liz.  
  
" I was going to say, I've just never seen this much money, at one time."  
  
" Oh, okay. Um, how much British money can I get out of my American notes?" asked Liz, still shocked by the womens' widened eyes.  
  
" Let me see, here you have 100, 200, 300, . 38000, 39000, 40000 dollars," she counted.  
  
" So do you know how much I have in British currency?" asked Liz, almost irritated as the she had been there for 15 minutes, and still didn't have any cash in her hands.  
  
" Let me just work this out. hmm. hmm . you have, eh, drum roll please, (the lady at the other desk tapped her fingers on her desk) £34,000."  
  
" Thank you, at last." Replied Liz gratefully.  
  
Liz left the building and headed straight across the street, and stepped into the bank, and joined the queue with her notes safely tucked into her wallet, which was in an inside pocket of her coat.  
  
When Liz got to the front of the queue she told the accountant, " I'd like to open a bank account please."  
  
" Yes, miss." He replied, grabbing a yellow paper form from the tray behind him. "Name?" he continued.  
  
Liz wanted to keep her real name confidential to herself, so she said, " Mia-Eliza MacInnes." A girl she had read about who lived in the 17th century.  
  
"Address?" he asked.  
  
Liz looked clueless. " Uh, homeless."  
  
" Miss, we can't let you have a bank account without an address, who would we sent your bank statements to?"  
  
Again, Liz looked puzzled.  
  
" The Estate Agents are at the end of the street. Under the underpass, passed Safeway's, and straight opposite in a large glass building beside Macdonald's. Okay?"  
  
" Mia, thank goodness I've found you! Your grandmother is worried sick!"  
  
" I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Liz, to the handsome, but old-fashioned young man that had just strode in the doorway.  
  
" Mia-Eliza, you are delirious. I am your grandmother's carer, Christopher Wood."  
  
" I am sorry to hear of this grandmother, em, Mr. Wood, but I don not have a grandma, mine died four years ago. She was run over by a car." Said Liz, matter-of-factly.  
  
" You are coming with me young lady, how dare you disobey me." He slapped Liz across the cheek and Liz glanced sharply down, and gasped.  
  
She was dressed in a long brown dress with small white frills at the bottom. Her sleeves were puffed, and she had a lacy blouse on, and most surprisingly a corset, at which she could not bend her back. Her little handbag had turned into a small brown suitcase. Her hair was in long, beautiful, curly, brown locks, and as Liz put her hand to her head, and realised she was wearing a rather posh, brown hat, also with white frills, this time around the rim of the hat. At this point in time, which was now two hundred years previous of the present day, Liz, or rather Mia-Eliza, fainter, right there, on the wooden floor of an old bank.  
  
To be continued. Please Review? !?!? 


End file.
